His Worst Memories
by Aurora Borealis 97
Summary: Danny is in a forced parent-teacher-student conference when Nocturn arrives and sends them all into his worst memories. His secret is busted right away, but how will they take it? And will they survive the trauma of his worst memories?
1. Detention & Nocturn

**Yes, I realize I should be working on Danny Phantom and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Or the Phantom of the Icemark, though I won't work on that unless I begin getting reviews, because no one's reviewed that yet. Anyway, most people do just Fear for this sort of emotion-based fanfic, but I'm doing various negative emotions. This is short, but my intro chapters are pretty much always short, which is why I'll try to update the second time more quickly. Danny, you should be afraid right now.**

**Danny: *is terrified***

Chapter 1

Enter the Memories

"Mr. Fenton. Care to explain why you missed class for the third time this week?" Mr. Lancer demanded after school.

"No, sir." I mumbled, silently cursing the Box Ghost and his repetitive arrivals.

"I will be calling your parents for this, Mr. Fenton. We will talk more when they arrive." he warned.

I looked away. This would not bode well.

He looked at me for a second, then picked up the phone and dialed our home.

"Yes? This is Mr. Lancer. I'd like to meet you at school to talk about your son. Yes, now. Good-bye."

He hung up. I determinedly studied the wall. Ten minutes later, which made me decide my mother was driving, they arrived. Upon being told of my various absences over the week, my parents promptly started shouting, my mother about grades and my father saying how a ghost must be causing the absences.

Suddenly, my ghost sense went off. I looked around quickly, slightly panicked. There would be no escaping to go ghost here. I would have to hope it was a good ghost, or at least a weak ghost, like the Box Ghost, which my parents could take care of without me.

Mr. Lancer noticed my frantic looking but not my ghost sense, opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but was interrupted by a ghost phasing through the wall.

"Nocturn." I growled, forgetting about my parents and teacher. "What do you want?"

"What else, Daniel? Your emotions. They run high at any given time - stress, fear, depression. Self-loathing most of all." he replied, grinning evilly.

I blanched. This couldn't end well.

"What does he mean, Mr. Fenton? Self-loathing?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Self-loathing! My baby hates himself!" cried Maddie.

I shook my head, getting into a battle stance. But before I could strike, I began to feel tired. As one, me, my parents, and Mr. Lancer fell asleep.

As we each lost consciousness, the last thing any of us heard was Nocturn.

"You will experience the boy's worst memories. Words that still echo in his heart to this day. Grouped by his most dominantly negative emotions. Brace yourselves. He has some horrible experiences." He cackled as the world went completely black.

As we woke, we looked around. It was predominantly black, as though we were suspended in nowhere. We could see each other though, and the forming memory. We could also hear.


	2. Depression & Sadness

**I've been wanting to write this for forever. Get ready to see Danny extremely depressed. I'll have you know I'm putting off reading the newest Warriors book for this, sooo... be happy!**

Chapter 2

Depression and Sadness

He looked around frantically, then the scene finished forming. He saw himself, floating. In human form. He glanced at Mr. Lancer, his mom, and his dad. They were all staring transfixed at his slowly rotating form. He looked back up at his human form, looking like himself at his least confident. He closed his eyes, horrified, when he noticed himself slowly changing into Phantom form. When he finally opened them again, his duplicate was still rotating, now looking confident, almost cocky, and then his other self flew off. He turned around. His parents each took a step forward, about to say something, when they all felt a strong emotion for no apparent reason. Severe depression, followed by extreme sadness.

They looked up instinctively. A new scene was forming. Himself, in Phantom form, pinned against the wall in the back of the mall, by none other than Penelope Spectra. She was talking into his ear.

"Look at you. What are you? A ghost trying to fit in with humans? Or a creepy little boy with creepy little powers?"

He knew exactly what he would say. Without really thinking about it, he said with his memory self, "Both! Neither! I don't know!" The others jumped and looked at him as his expression changed from slightly frantic to depressed. Obviously, since that seemed to be kind of the point.

The memory went on. "You're a freak! Not a ghost, not a boy! Who cares for a thing like you?" Spectra said, flinging my memory self aside. As he hit the wall, the scene dissolved.

Almost in a trance of deep depression, I repeated quietly, "Who cares for a thing like me?"

His parents hurried forward to comfort him. "We care, sweetie. It doesn't matter if your a ghost, boy, or something in between." They said together. Mr. Lancer walked forward. "Mr. Fenton, people care. Scientific impossibility or not, you matter. More than many of us thought, the way you protect this town." He chuckled softly at the last bit. I tried to smile slightly.

Another new scene formed. This one, I also remembered. In this case, it was something he discovered himself after thinking about his half ghost state. He had gone to talk to his sister about it.

"I'm half ghost, Jazz. Do you know what that really means?"

"I know you want to tell me, but I'm not sure I'll like your thoughts, Danny. Tell me."

"Ghosts are dead. Humans are alive. As a half-ghost, I'm not entirely alive. I'm fourteen, Jazz. Yet I'm already half dead."

This memory faded. They just looked at me, speechless.

Another memory collected. The turned to watch.

This one, I knew would be short. I was in the future, looking at a gravestone. Mr. Lancer's eye was caught by another statue off to the side. Him, then labeled, _Gone._

Me, Mom, and Dad were transfixed by a different one.

In unison with my dream self, "Mom. Dad. Jazz. Sam and Tucker." For those were the people in the statue, carved in stone, labeled, _Gone but Not Forgotten._ Mr. Lancer came over, looked up, looked slightly down, then looked at me. So did Mom and Dad, all three wanting an explanation.

I took a deep breath. "This... is an alternate timeline. If I had went through with cheating on the CAT, Mr. Lancer, _this _would have happened. He looked at me, shocked. Mom and Dad looked ready to shout at me for almost cheating, but were to shocked to actually do it. I went on. "If I had cheated, Mr. Lancer would have called you, Mom, Dad, to talk about my punishment at the Nasty Burger. You know how... combustible Nasty Sauce is. It was heated too much, the entire supply exploded. With you three, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker inside, you went down with it. I survived, outside the Nasty Burger. I went to Vlad, and asked him to rid me of my painful human emotions. He complied, ripping out my ghost half, which, upon being separated from my human side and therefore my morals, quickly tore away Vlad's own ghost half and merged with it. But, Vlad's ghost half's evil side overwhelmed by ghost half's few morals left. It became... _I _became... _Him. He _had the power to rule the world, destroy the world, and no conscience remained to prevent _him _from doing so. He killed millions, no, billions..." I trailed off and turned away. It looked like they would ask who _he _was when a new memory formed.

This one was of Dani. I knew this would be short. She was melting, becoming nothing but a puddle of ectoplasm.

It was painful to watch, knowing how it turned out yet feeling so desolate and being able to do nothing about it. She trailed off after trying to say thanks for... something. I never found out what.

"Danielle!" I cried. "No!" She finished melting, reduced to a mere puddle of green goop. I backed away, then turned and bowed my head, facing away from the trio who was with me.

Looking away, the depression faded from all but me and was replaced.

**Hope you like it so far! Please, R&R, though I'm not sure why I just said that, since this is getting a totally awesome response! YAY REVIEWS! Reviews make me happy. And someday, my chapters will stop being so short. But, not today, since today I'm usually settling for 1,000 words if I'm having trouble.**


	3. Self Hate & Horror

Chapter Three

Self-Hate and Horror

The previous feeling of depression was replaced by an intense feeling of utter self-loathing and utmost horror. The depression remained in Danny, however, since his was genuine, not artificial.

A new memory formed. One Danny had anticipated, but was dreading. The revised (slightly) scene at the Nasty Burger. The one he, not his evil self, had witnessed. Short line from Dan first.

"Don't you see, Danny? I'm still here. I still exist. That means you will turn into me. I'm inevitable."

Scene change. This was of my violent argument of the future with Dan.

"What makes you think you can change my past?" Dan asked, malevolence in his eyes.

My memory-self struggled to stand. "Because I promised my family."

"Ha, ha, ha! You are such a child! You _promised?_" he scorned, his laugh slowly changing to a look of scorn.

"Yes. I _PROMISED!_" my memory self replied, unleashing the ghostly wail. The scene continued, an oil truck exploding in flames, followed by Dan stepping out. The scene ended.

Then, it continued from when Danny realized he had left his friends and family tied to the Nasty Sauce boilers (which were never actually supposed to boil). He turned around and began running. He summoned the familiar rings around his waistline, but they vanished.

"I can't go ghost." his memory-self realized. "NOOOOO!" he cried as he tripped and fell, looking up for the last time into the faces of his friends and family. They all seemed to exchange looks of total despair in the last moments before the inevitable explosion.

"Noooo!" the real me cried, witnessing it, yet unable to stop it.

I bowed my head, for my eyes glowed green with complete and utter self-hatred my parents and teacher could not be permitted to see the depth of. But they seemed to get the picture anyway, and just stood, shocked. Again the seemed about to say something when the scene changed yet again.

This was of Vlad. His older self. Helpless. Alone. Beaten. Broken.

"Is that... V-man?" asked Jack, horrified.

I nodded. "This is what would have happened in that alternate timeline. He ripped the ghost half out of me."

"Ew." broke in Jack. I quietly agreed, then went on.

"I- my ghost half ripped out his and merged with it. Dan was the result. Well, part of it. Listen, he's about to speak."

Right on cue, Vlad turned. To say he looked unwell would be an understatement.

"Come to kick a defenseless old man while he's down?"

"Defenseless? Old?" asked my memory-self. Then he gasped. "Whoa. What happened to you?"

"I could ask the same of you, my boy. Or perhaps, I should ask, what hasn't happened to you. Yet."

"If it is any consolation they went so quickly. They felt no pain. Unfortunately, the same could not be said of you, Daniel. With no one left to turn to you came to me, the only one who could possibly hope to understand your situation."

"All you wanted was to make the hurt go away. I honored your wishes. No more painful human emotions. I ripped out your ghost half, which unfortunately freed you up to rip the ghost out of me. And when my evil ghost half merged with yours, my evil side overwhelmed you. Dan was created."

My memory self spoke up. "What happened to my human half?"

Vlad turned away, one hand raised, as if to ward away bad memories. "Some things, my boy, are better left unsaid." Real me shuddered at the very idea of something horrific to make Vlad not speak of it happening to my human half. Sometimes, I really did hate myself. Like now, these memories were drawing out the worst of it.

Then Vlad continued. "If any good came out of this it's that ten years without ghost powers has allowed me to see what a fool I've been."

The scene faded out. The next emotion was long in coming, so Mr. Lancer had time to ask some questions, as did my parents.

"Did you ever find out what happened to your human half?"

"No. I'm also pretty sure I don't want to."

Now, Maddie asked a question. "What happened to Dan?"

"He's locked in a Fenton thermos in Clockwork's lair. He should stay there for quite a while, hopefully forever."

Finally, Jack asked his question. "What was that power? The thing out of your mouth?"

My gaze darkened. "My most powerful power, a last resort. My Ghostly Wail. I was supposed to learn it nine years from now, but instead, because of certain... ah... circumstances, I gained it early."

Maddie caught the hesitation. "What kind of circumstances?"

"Well, this thing you just witnesses in general, but more specifically, in that alternate future, Dan tied me up and sent me into the Ghost Zone. A bunch of future ghosts tried to kill me at once, but right them, when I was saying get away, I finally shouted it and it became my first Ghostly Wail. That Wail could take down a building. Or several buildings."

They gasped.

Finally, the emotion was replaced with another. Terror.

Uh-oh. This... would probably have the most memories.


	4. Fear & Terror

**Yes, I know that fear and terror are the same thing. I needed two different things to say, would it be better if I called it Terror and More Terror? I don't think so.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Or his worst memories, which I'm not sure I want.

Chapter Four

Fear and Terror.

They slowly looked at me, realizing that this meant they would see what terrified me the most.

"Oh, no." we said as one.

The first scene formed. This was of the accident. I was walking into the portal, and suddenly a beep was heard as the button was pushed. I saw the light at the end of the tunnel and in that heartbeat I almost was terrified enough not to have one. The scene faded as the green light increased.

A new scene formed. This was of the time Skulker almost caught me. **(A/N Why am I the only one to have chosen this memory?) **

Skulker was holding me, taking me toward the portal. Telling me how I was going to be out into a cage. I was struggling frantically.

"Time to put you in a cage." Skulker said smugly. I shuddered. Real me, that is.

The scene faded, replaced by the first time I fought Vlad Plasmius. I was on the ground, looking up at Vlad as he prepared to strike again. He punched, kicked, and blasted my now helpless form and finally phased me through the first wall only for me to crash against the next and collapse. The scene faded again.

The scene of when Walker got me first formed now, with me tied to a chair and him talking about my crimes.

"The names Walker. Know it. Fear it. Obey it."

"I am your judge, executioner, jury, executioner, jailer, and if necessary, your executioner."

"Uh... you said executioner three times."

"I like that part of the job."

"I would like to let you go, son, but that would be against the rules."

Despite the fear, I muttered, "He says that too much."

The others stared at me briefly. I shrugged.

The scene changed, flashing briefly to the Fright Knight brandishing his Soul Shredder before settling on when Plasmius set the ghost animals on me after removing my powers.

"That was the Plasmius Maximus. It shorts out your powers for a full three hours. That's nine'o'clock since I know you're bad at math."

Lancer glanced at me with this, slightly amused, before turning back to the scene.

"These are my latest experiments. What do you think? Oh, that's right. Who cares what you think?"

"I'll give you five minutes before I set my minions to destroy you. The clock's ticking, Daniel, on you and your father. Run."

He waited a few seconds, then said, "Get him." and the animals gave chase.

He chuckled. "Five minutes, five seconds, looks like I'm bad at math too!"

My parents and teacher looked on in fear as I ran, the ghost animals not far behind. They gasped as I tripped, my arm reaching out for something to grab and finding nothing. My mother looked at me in shock, she must still remember this.

The scene changed to when I was struggling to push the Ghost King into the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. We watched as I struggled to keep Pariah in the sarcophagus and the power meter beeped as it went down.

"My baby!" exclaimed Maddie as the power meter went down to three percent, almost the death level. Finally, I sank to my knees in the memory and a key was inserted into the lock and turned to keep him in forever. I looked like I was dead.

Dad and Lancer just looked at me, while my mother, rushed forward to embrace me. The scene changed again.

This was of when I faced off the seemingly indestructible sphinx. We watched as I wailed at it, Dad looking confident that would rip it to pieces. They gasped as nothing happened and I fell to the ground and became human. The real me trembled in terror.

It changed briefly to flash to when I was flying at top speed toward my family, friends, and families of my friends, who were headed toward a pool of acid.

It changed to flash between many battle and banter scenes between me and Dan.

The next scene was of the Blood Blossom circle. Jack's ancestor (who got strange looks from looking so much like Dad) finished throwing around the circle of blooms.

"Are you kidding with - uhn-ungh!" I grunted as I crashed into the barrier to strange looks from my parents and Lancer.

Then Lancer identified the blossoms. "Oh! Blood Blossoms!"

My parents jumped and looked on.

Then, Vlad was pushing me through a circle of flowers. My parents and teacher looked at me strangely as Vlad briefly struggled to push me through the barrier without going through at all himself and I screamed in pain. As he finished throwing me through I screamed and yelled and thrashed in the absolute agony of the Blood Blossoms.

"Danny!" Sam cried. "Tucker, get him out of the circle!"

Tucker dragged me out, and I continued to thrash. I shuddered. Even dulled by the fact they weren't actually here, the blossoms stung. "They're still hurting him!" he called.

"Then get rid of it!"

My struggles grew weaker.

The scene changed.

It was, briefly, me crashing into the snow at the Far Frozen, blue and icy from hypothermia.

Then, it ended. Ended at last.


	5. The Escape and the End

**Yeah! Finished my first fanfiction! So odd that I started it second but finished it first.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Or his worst memories, which I'm not sure I want.

* * *

Chapter 5

The Escape and the End

I fell to my knees, panting, trying to control my breathing. At the moment, I was hyperventilating. My mother and father walked up and tried to soothe me. Just then, my ghost sense went off. I looked up.

"Nocturn." I snarled. "Haven't you done enough?" I rose to my feet. "Revealing my secret?" I rose off the ground and began to charge an ecto beam. "Showing my WORST MEMORIES?" I blasted him, again and again, furiously battling him. I finished him off with an ice beam and finally sucked him into the thermos. I scowled. "Shows him. Never mess with an angry ghost-powered teen. Or an angry, ghost-powered, anything, really."

Jack and Maddie smiled slightly, remembering the many instances of ghost-powered food they had had to contain. Lancer just looked confused.

I turned to them. "So now... you know. What will you do about it?"

Jack started, walking forward and hugging me, followed closely by my mother. "We love you, son. Whether you're ghost, boy, or something in between." I smiled. Then Maddie scolded,

"But if you even think the word _freak,_ you will be grounded for a week, mister." I blinked.

Then Lancer stepped forward. "And, considering your ghost fighting has certainly been interfering with your academic studies, a few exceptions are in order, I believe. You may study for tests while the rest of the class is taking them, and take them either during lunch or after school. Little homework will be assigned and you will receive an extension when needed."

"Thank you, sir!" I said, surprised and happy. "After school, I think. I patrol during lunch. But, sir, what about Sam and Tucker?"

Lancer cocked his head. "What about them?"

"They help me, sir. They fight ghosts and do patrols when I do."

He nodded. "In that case, the privileges will extend to them."

"Thank you, sir!" I said happily.

"Hey, Danny!" said my father. "You fight ghosts, just as good as me! Maybe you can be my sidekick!"

I rolled my eyes. "Dad. No. I will _not _be your sidekick. I don't work that way. I work with partners. I do not have sidekicks, and I am not a sidekick. End of story."

"Awwww..." he whined.

I shook my head. "Well, can we go back now? I wanna talk to Sam and Tucker. Then maybe I can tell you about some of the _good _times. From that, you don't know about any of my ghostly allies. Like Dora. And Frostbite, or even Cujo."

They looked excited, and they started to go home, looking forward to the stories I would tell. Even with what was shown, it would take quite a while.

* * *

**Hey, people, I'm finished! Yay! Now I can start my new crossover! :D YAY! Well, bye!**


End file.
